The Pirate Virus
by Oreoishida
Summary: Even the apocalypse can bring people together, no matter how long or short that time may be.


**One Piece belongs Eiichiro Oda and all of his characters portrayed in this story are his and I do not claim any rights to their names and/or their personalities. This story however is an original story that uses Oda's characters and may contain some original characters that were created based on information from and understanding of the world of One Piece. Please make sure to support Oda's work and read the original One Piece story if you haven't already!**

 **Pirate Virus**

The hardest thing about the outbreak so far had been the people he joined up with to survive. It wasn't that they weren't able to take care of themselves, it was just that most of them seemed to still be far to care free about the situation they were in. The dead were coming alive all around them everywhere they went. It seemed as though there was going to be no end to the situation, regardless of how much their doctor, Chopper, continued to hope he would be able to find a cure.

Zoro looked around the group of nine individuals that had become his family basically overnight. They were all lucky enough to survive the first round of people who changed, most being their family and loved ones which pushed them to help each other. It wasn't that they didn't already know each other, they went to high school together and basically lived right next to each other, it was just that now, things were different and they were fighting together to live, not survive high school.

The virus was nicknamed the pirate virus because it took what it wanted and moved on. Zoro thought it was stupid but he had no say in the matter and he would rather just pretend it was still not happening.

"Damn it" Nami growled as her knees buckled on her.

"Oh no! Someone please get a doctor!"

"Chopper…that's you…" Usopp mentioned by habit now, it seemed the young doctor continued to forget often, that he was in fact the doctor of the group. Well not a real doctor, but the only one of them that was seeking a life in the profession.

"That's right! I'm so sorry…Nami is it your ankle again?"

Nami held back tears of pain and looked at Chopper, "Yes, I think I just need to be off of it for a bit…are we in a safe enough place you think?"

The group looked towards a raven haired youth who was the unnamed captain of this small band of people. He looked around and smiled at the others, something that many would not expect in this situation, "I think we can manage around here somewhere!"

Zoro was nervous. They were near a city. They needed supplies and that is why they were headed this way but they hadn't planned to stay at all. Well they hadn't planned on the random group of zombies either that had surprised them, causing Nami to step just right and twist her ankle. Zoro surveyed the area. It wasn't that he didn't trust Luffy. So far the kid had managed to point them in many directions that were entirely too safe for it to be luck, he just wanted to be as safe as possible.

"Let's head into that building, it looks stable and the frame would have survived the destruction so far," Robin mentioned in her monotone way as she pointed towards a building a little bit ahead of them.

Luffy nodded and along with Franky began to take the lead once more in the direction of said building. "Nami my dear, would you allow me the chance to carry you to our destination?"

"Brook I swear to god if this is one of your…

"At the expense of seeing your panties I would be honored to help you reach our destination."

Nami stood up with only the force of her anger as she slapped the skinny, older man in front of her. "YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERTED OLD MAN WHO INVITED YOU!"

"Witch you need to be quiet," Zoro snapped in her direction. It was true that Brook was an old man and a pervert, but he was their music teacher from school and had helped other students get away to safety. only to find that his family had been lost.

"Yohoohoo" Brook laughed quietly to himself as he left Nami to her fuming.

"My dear Nami-Swan, please allow me." Sanji picked her up bridal-style without any warning and began moving slowly, as not to cause her discomfort. At first Nami seemed upset and ready to argue but slowly her features softened to simply worried and she stayed quiet in the cook's arms.

Sanji had planned to be the best chef in the world. He had planned to go to school with the best of the best, and beat them. He was honestly the one Zoro worried about the most. It wasn't that the cook couldn't look out for himself, it was just that he refused to use any sort of weapon to defend himself against the dead. He was afraid of ruining his hands. He was afraid that if things went back to normal he would never be able to do what he wanted to do. So Sanji fought like he did back in his martial arts classes, with his feet. The reason this made Zoro nervous was because he had to be so damn close to the things then. Zoro reached mindlessly for the swords at his hips, three to be exact. He had them because it allowed for range, it allowed for comfort in fighting something that could easily kill you, and it made it easier to protect his family.

That's when it happened. It usually happened when you got closer to towns or cities. You just happened to walk into a bunch of the dead even though neither group was expecting it. Zoro breathed in slowly to calm himself. Freaking out would not help in the least bit. As his family was passing by the alleyway the dead began to turn towards the sound, staring at them with clouded eyes and bloody lips. They began to shuffle forward reaching towards them hoping to get to them sooner.

Zoro drew two of his blades and whistled at the others who understood the message right away. Franky brought his cross bow up and took the first shot, managing to fell one of the dead before they continued on their path. Luffy turned as well, gun raised but didn't fire. He was ready as a last resort, firing a gun usually only lead to more of the dead finding their way to you. Sanji put Nami down gently allowing her to lean on him for the time being as she readied her staff to attack. Usopp was taking down targets with his slingshot as well as he could. It was easy to find things he could launch at the dead, but harder to find things that would easily kill them. His knees trembled as he passed different sized pebbles to Chopper as he too fired his handmade, less useful slingshot at the dead.

Zoro looked to Robin, the woman who was older than them seemed to always be confidant, as though she already knew what was going to happen. She happened to be the history teacher they knew very well because she was just as crazy as they all were. Robin often spoke of wanting to know what happened to make the world what it was, not the history that has been recorded in books for ages, but the history that no one knew about. Zoro new that her expression wouldn't change and that if it came down to it, she could get away. She was armed with a gun as well but didn't even bother to raise it, she could vanish in a heartbeat if she wanted to.

Brook raised his single sword matching Zoro's stride and they were upon the dead dealing killing blows quickly. The mangled and decaying flesh splattered on the ground and the noise seemed to further frenzy the dead before them. Before the group knew what to do with themselves they were essentially over run. Zoro and Brook back pedaling in order to keep from getting bit. They had learned from other survivors that if someone was bit…they were done for.

The inhuman growls that escaped the monsters before them grew in volume as they continued to force the survivors backwards. "There's too many of them we need to…" Sanji began only to realize they had started to circle them as well "Shit, Marimo, they're getting smarter!" Sanji gently gave Nami to Robin apologizing for asking her to aid her if necessary and turned on the zombies as well. Launching kicks he aimed for the head, easily jumbling and destroying whatever it was that kept them functioning.

Zoro was beyond worried at this point. Focusing on the zombies by him and Brook they continued to take them down. Where they hell where they coming from? There hadn't been this many he swore up and down, they were always so careful but, was this how it ended? More pieces of flesh ripped to ribbons was decorated around Zoro and Brook as their minds continued to slowly seep with panic.

Nami screamed and Luffy's eyes surveyed the scene as he processed what she said, "SANJI NO TO YOUR RIGHT!" His eyes widened and for a moment he froze. Zoro first saw Luffy, real fear in his eyes, and followed his line of sight to where the cook had made a mistake. He had gotten himself surrounded with nothing but his feet to defend him! Why couldn't he have at least carried a sword, a stick, ANYTHING?! The next thing any of them saw was Sanji hit the ground and the zombie moving in for his dinner.

XXX

Sanji watched all the moves he made carefully. Never over stretching himself, never allowing any openings and never being too close to more than one or maybe two of these monsters. It was easy enough taking out monsters whose brains were mush, you just had to mix things up in their heads, and a good kick to the head would do that for you.

There was something different about these zombies though. It seemed like they were planning their movements, each of them moving forward as if in a pattern. Sanji noticed right away as well, that more of them were coming at them than he had originally thought. With a worried expression he apologized and passed Nami's care off to Robin. If he knew her as well as he believed himself too, than she would get the two of them out if needed.

The fight raged on and Sanji could see the continuous pattern of the zombies working together. Seemingly able to work to establish the weaker party members and attempting to go for them. Sanji could tell they were headed for Chopper and Usopp. The fear they felt came off in waves, but Sanji continued to place himself in a position to keep them from getting anywhere near the others. That was his biggest mistake though. Thinking he had figured out how the undead were functioning and thinking. They circled him before he knew it. The gore that covered the ground below him became both his saving grace and then his downfall as his foot slipped below him. Sanji knew that once they were on him, it was over.

XXX

Zoro felt his life move in slow motion. The others watching in horror, the zombies moving in as they felt their prey weaken, and then Zoro was on top of them. The last few zombies left standing were attempting to make a meal out of Sanji, Zoro was not going to allow that. No one in his family died before him, no matter what it took. Zoro managed to slash through the last three zombies as though with a demon fueled fire. He hesitated just a moment as he looked Sanji over. Noting that Sanji looked exhausted as well as if he had already accepted his fate, Zoro helped him up.

A quiet voice reached Zoro's ears, "thanks Marimo…"

"Let's move," Zoro did not have to push anyone to leave or stay quiet.

XXX

The family rested in the building that Robin had pointed out, after checking that it was safe, as well as defendable if needed. They were not able to find any supplies in this building but they were sure they'd find what they needed where they were headed. Nami was resting her ankle with Chopper watching her every move. Brook hummed quietly to himself as Franky went to Robin's side to make sure she didn't need anything before taking watch for the night. Luffy slept against the wall, gun nearby. The party new that Luffy had been a little strained after the attack earlier, he had never imagined they would get that close to losing one of their own. Usopp had gone around the building collecting everything he could for his slingshot and was now leaning against the wall near Luffy. Zoro noted each member of his family before going to Sanji. Once he reached the window he wasn't sure what else to do, but Sanji spoke for him.

"There is a moment where we have to appreciate the things we still have Marimo. Like the moon. Tonight, it is nice and bright. This allows us to see the street for a great distance and we know we are safe. I miss being able to feel safe all the time. Don't get me wrong, I won't allow you to be the only one protecting the others, because we are in this shitty situation for some reason, but we are in it together." Sanji looked away from the moon and directly at Zoro's eyes.

Zoro saw the determination in Sanji's eyes and knew that although he had been shaken for a while before, Sanji was strong. Zoro nodded, he didn't need to add to the sentiment, and he didn't want to ruin their relationship as it was. Zoro turned to head towards Luffy… "Thanks again Zoro…for this time and the last time…"

THE END

I'm honestly not sure where this came from; just another random idea I had! Hope you enjoyed if you decided to stop by and read this random story!

-Oreoishida


End file.
